Bite draw blood
by Vampire-child-of-the-ligh
Summary: The 02 Digi Destined go to a Halloween party and they get more then they bargained for. And what happens to each one of them after the party effects the prophecy about the Digi Destined children.
1. Ken

Bite, draw blood.  
  
Disclaimer: ~ I don't own Digimon it belongs Fox Kids and whoever else it belongs to. I don't own anything but the plot not breach of copyright intended I'm making no money out of it.  
  
Genre: ~ Supernatural / Action / Adventure.  
  
Rating: ~ PG - 13 for language and violence blood drinking vampires, witches and other things you get at Halloween.  
  
Summary: ~ The 02 Digi Destined go to a Halloween party and they get more then they bargained for. And what happens to each one of them after the party effects the prophecy about the Digi Destined children.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1: ~ Ken.  
  
"Come on let's round up the troops." Tai said. Tai and Matt walked over to were I sat listening to Izzy talk about the advantages and disadvantages of the 'Windows XP' computer system. "Ken, Izzy come on." Matt said though it was hard to tell it was Matt through his werewolf costume. But his blond hair gave it away. Tai was dressed as the grim reaper with a scythe he'd made out of cardboard, paper mashie and paint according to Kari.  
  
Izzy was dressed as the millennium bug. Davis was dressed as a werepanther. Kari was dressed as a weretigeress. TK was dressed as 'Draco Malfoy' from 'Harry Potter'. Yolei was dressed as a witch. Cody was dressed as 'Ron Weasley' from 'Harry Potter'. Sora was dressed as a sorceress. Joe was dressed as a dragon and I was dressed as a vampire all in long flowing black clothes I even had brought a pair of glow-in-the-dark vampire teeth from a shop.  
  
We all got are coats and left. The night was cold and frosty and dark. When I got home my parents and Wormmon greeted me. I went to bed with Wormmon by my side. I awoke with a start it sounded like someone had opened my balcony door. I sat up in bed from my aloft position I could see a girl dressed in all long flowing black clothes with an ankle length black coat. "Who are you?" I asked she looked up at me she had deep green nephrite coloured eyes. She didn't answer but she walked round my bed and picked up my glow-in-the-dark vampire teeth. She found them rather funny.  
  
"Look who are you?" I asked. She smiled at me and said, "We were introducted at the party I'm a friend of Izzy." I thought back yes I had seen her. "You're name is Jade isn't it." I said she nodded. "The name Jade comes from the two gem stones nephrite and jadeite," Jade said. Jade put down my vampire teeth. She looked up at me then as if she was judging the distance between the floor and my bed, she jumped and landed on the bottom of my bed.  
  
I just stared at her. What in hell's name did she think she was doing waltzing in here and leaving my balcony door open and chatting to me as if it was the most normal thing to do at 1:30 in the morning. Then jumping on my bed. "Hay who do think you are?" I asked trying no to be rude. "Your worst nightmare." Jade answered lightly. I put as much space as possible between me and Jade. "Look Jade I don't know what you're doing in my room at half one in the morning but I would prefer it if you went home now." I said trying not to raise my voice.  
  
She smiled at then closed her eyes. When she opened them again were molten gold coloured, her lips were blood red and she had fangs, the points of which were resting on her bottom lip. "What are you?" I asked. "What does it look like?" Jade said. "A vampire." I answered. "Correct for ten points!" she said. Jade smiled showing me her fangs, which looked quite deadly.  
  
Jade was now sitting next to me looking deep into my eyes as if she was expecting to find something hidden in them. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked I knew it sounded lame but I was curious. "Do you want to die?" she asked. "No." I answered quickly. "Then I won't kill you." Jade said. Then she brushed my hair off my neck. Her touch was icy cold. She traced my pulse with her index and middle fingers. I was tense I could hear my heart beating loud in my head.  
  
She tilted back my head slightly and put her mouth on my neck. I could feel her warm breath on my neck. I felt her fangs pierce my skin as her fangs opened two holes into an artery in my neck. If she had retracted her fangs or not I couldn't tell. I felt relaxed, my soul felt free. I couldn't feel my blood being drained away at all it was kind of creepy.  
  
The sensible part of my mind wanted to push Jade away from me and scream and shout until my parents came in and threw her out of the house. I closed down my mind and sort of tried to drink in this feeling so that I could remember it. It was like in all the vampire movies were the victim is screaming then they stop abruptly and go all limp.  
  
I felt a deep coldness slowly spreading from where Jade's fangs were. I began to panic what the hell was happening. Then I felt Jade pull back her head pulling her fangs out of my neck. My hand went to my neck I felt nothing at all except a deep unshakeable coldness. Jade was sitting next to me painting slightly as if she was trying to restrain herself from biting me again and killing me. Jade jumped down from my bed but she made no sound went she landed.  
  
"Jade wait will I be able to go outside in the day?" I asked. "Yes you won't spontaneously combust like in the movies." Jade said. "Will I have a reflection?" I asked. "Yes of course you will." Jade said and with that she was left shutting and locking the balcony door apparently behind her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What do you think R&R flames welcome! 


	2. Kari

Bite, draw blood.  
  
Disclaimer: ~ I don't own Digimon it belongs Fox Kids and whoever else it belongs to. I don't own anything but the plot not breach of copyright intended I'm making no money out of it.  
  
Genre: ~ Supernatural / Action / Adventure.  
  
Rating: ~ PG - 13 for language and violence blood drinking vampires, witches and other things you get at Halloween.  
  
Summary: ~ The 02 Digi Destined go to a Halloween party and they get more then they bargained for. And what happens to each one of them after the party effects the prophecy about the Digi Destined children.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2: ~ Kari.  
  
"Come on let's round up the troops." My older brother Tai said to his friend Matt who stage name was: The Digi Destined formally known as Matt. Tai was dressed as the grim reaper and had a scythe that we had made out of cardboard, paper mashie and paint. Tai and Matt went over and said something to Ken and Izzy. Izzy himself has gone into computer dark mode as Mimi put it. Ken seemed interested in whatever Izzy has been talking about.  
  
Matt was dressed as a werewolf. Izzy was dressed as the millennium bug. Davis was dressed as a werepanther. TK was dressed as 'Draco Malfoy' from 'Harry Potter'. Yolei was dressed as a witch. Cody was dressed as 'Ron Weasley' from 'Harry Potter'. Sora was dressed as a sorceress. Joe was dressed as a dragon. Ken was dressed as a vampire. I was dressed as a weretigeress. I was wearing long orange flared trousers with a tiger stripe pattern on and a orange T-shirt with a tiger stripe pattern on.  
  
I had been talking to new student in my form class who claimed to be a Digi Destined well she had a Digivice as I guess she really was a Digi Destined. If that was so then there must be a few others because Digi Destined are all ways chosen in small groups. Her name was Ivy Crystal but she preferred being called Tiger's eyes. So I said that I would call her Tigress.  
  
Tai had come over and told me that we had to go. I said goodbye to Tigress and went home. Went I got home I went straight to bed and fell asleep. Where I had a horrible dream that I was being raped. I felt like something had bitten me on the arm. I woke up my heart was pounding in my head and I was breathing hard. I was as cold as ice. I got up and looked around to find out why I was cold. Someone had been in the room that I share with Tai. Well at least the balcony door was open.  
  
I figured I might have been Gatomon but when I went outside there was no sigh of her. I walked back inside the room and shut the balcony door and locked it by pushing the metal lever down. I looked at my bed, Gatomon was curled up fast asleep. I looked at the clock it read 3:00 am. I sighed I didn't think I could get back to sleep was I decide I was going to have a bath.  
  
I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light and shut the door. I put the plug in the bath and turned on the taps. I picked up a bottle of 'Radox' awakening bubble bath that happened to be leafy green in colour. The bath tube was now full of bubbles and nice warm water. I turned off the taps and got undressed out of my red pyjamas. I looked at my left arm, just between my elbow and shoulder was a bite mark made by what looked like a large cat.  
  
I picked up my pyjama top and looked at the left sleeve it had no holes in it. Which didn't make any sense. Put my top back on the floor and stepped into the bath. I closed my eyes and submersed myself in the hot water. It was so refreshing. I sat up in the bath and picked up a bottle of shampoo and poured some onto my hand and began to rub it into my hair it smelt like coconut. I rinsed the shampoo out and rubbed in some conditioner, which smelt like lavender. Then I picked up a hairbrush and began to brush my hair, which splattered conditioner all over the place. I washed the conditioner out of my hair and unplugged the bath and got out.  
  
I tipped my head upside down and began to dry my hair with a towel. After I was satisfied that most of my mouse brown hair was dry. I began to dry the rest of me. After that was done I put on my ankle length pink dressing grown and left the bathroom. I went to my wardrobe and put on a pair of knickers and a bra, both of which were pink. I pulled on a pair of dark emerald green trousers and an emerald green top. It was 4:30 am I smiled to myself and decide I was going to make a chocolate cake for TK's birthday, which was today.  
  
I walked into the open plan kitchen / living room area. It was dark but because of this strange large cat bite I could apparently see very well in the dark. I found the light switch for the strip lights under cupboard and switched them on. The fluorescent strip lights flickered and made a sort of ping, ping, bing, bing kind of noises and came on. I turned on the main kitchen lights. I picked up an American cookbook that Mimi had sent my parents last Christmas. I opened it at the page for chocolate the recipe read: -  
  
Chocolate cake.  
  
1 ¾ cups of flour. 1 ½ cups of sugar. 1 ¼ teaspoons of baking soda. 1 teaspoon of salt. 1/3 of a cup of coca. ½ of cup of margarine. 1 cup of milk. 1 teaspoon of vanilla. 3 eggs.  
  
Preheat your oven to 170?c. Sift flour then put it in the bowl add sugar, soda, salt and cocoa. Add all at once margarine, milk and vanilla. Beat with an electric mixer for two minutes. Add the eggs and continue beating for another two minutes. Put into pans and bake for 30 minutes.  
  
I followed the recipe and put the cake in the oven. I put all the used dishes in the washing machine and turned it on. The clock read 5:00. I wanted to put chocolate fudge icing on the top of the cake and mocha butter frosting in the middle of the cake. I so read the recipes in the cookbook and the icing was ready by the time the cake was done.  
  
I took the cake out of the oven and left it on the side to cool. The heard the bedroom door open and someone walk out it smelled like Gatomon. How did I know that? Damn that cat bite. I thought. "Kari?" Gatomon said. "Morning Gatomon." I said. Gatomon scampered over and sat on my lap. "What you doing?" she asked. "I'm making a cake for TK's birthday party." I answered. "Cool." Gatomon said. "You want to help me ice the cake?" I asked she nodded. "Come on then." I said getting as jumped off my lap.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What do you think please R&R. Flames always welcome. 


	3. Davis

Bite, draw blood.  
  
Disclaimer: ~ I don't own Digimon it belongs Fox Kids and whoever else it belongs to. I don't own anything but the plot not breach of copyright intended I'm making no money out of it.  
  
Genre: ~ Supernatural / Action / Adventure.  
  
Rating: ~ PG - 13 for language and violence blood drinking vampires, witches and other things you get at Halloween.  
  
Summary: ~ The 02 Digi Destined go to a Halloween party and they get more then they bargained for. And what happens to each one of them after the party effects the prophecy about the Digi Destined children.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 3: ~ Davis.  
  
"Come on let's round up the troops." Tai said to Matt who stage name was: The Digi Destined formally known as Matt. Tai was dressed as the grim reaper and had a scythe made out of cardboard, paper mashie and paint. Tai and Matt went over collected Ken and Izzy. Izzy was talking about computers. Ken was listening to Izzy and adding bits himself.  
  
Matt was dressed as a werewolf. Izzy was dressed as the millennium bug. TK was dressed as 'Draco Malfoy' from 'Harry Potter'. Yolei was dressed as a witch. Cody was dressed as 'Ron Weasley' from 'Harry Potter'. Sora was dressed as a sorceress. Joe was dressed as a dragon. Ken was dressed as a vampire. Kari was dressed as a weretigeress. I was dressed as a werepanther. I was wearing all black with black cat ears attached to a hair band.  
  
I was listening to the music playing which was 'Evanescence'. They were really good. Matt's band the Teenage Wolves had played their new song called 'She howls to the moon' it was about werewolves. I thought it was a great song and so did everyone else. Tai came over and said it was time to go. So we all got are coats. TK announced that we were all invited to come over to his house tomorrow because it was his birthday.  
  
I got off the tram and said bye to everyone I real wish that Veemon was by my side. As I walked home I had a feeling I was being followed. Oh great now I'm being paranoid. Suddenly a wolf with pink fur and silver eyes jumped out of the shadows. I didn't even have time to shout out or find something to deafen myself with.  
  
The wolf's teeth sank into my arm just below the sleeve of my T- shirt. I screamed out but it was unlikely anyone heard me. My Blue D3 had been knocked from my belt when the wolf knocked me over. My D3 was now glowing orange. An orange stream of light shot from it. It was Veemon he was trying to Armour Digivolve to help me. "Digi Amour Energise!" I called out.  
  
The screen of my D3 was still glowing orange slightly. This weird pink wolf wouldn't let go of my arm. It wasn't like it was acting as if it was going to eat me. Maybe it was a werewolf I had a funny feeling inside in my soul that I was right. "Fire Rocket." Flamedramon said. Flamedramon's fire rocket knocked the pink werewolf off me and sent it crashing into a nearby building.  
  
"Good one Flamedramon." I said. Flamedramon Dedigivolved to Veemon. "You okay Davis?" he asked. "I don't know Veemon but I'll freeze to death out here so would your Armour Digivolve?" I answered. "Sure!" Veemon answered. "Digi Armour Energise!" I said as I picked up my D3 from the pavement. Blue light spiralled from my D3 and hit Veemon. "Veemon Armour Digivolve to: Raidramon the storm of friendship." I climbed on Raidramon as he bounded off down the street towards my house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What do you think R&R. Flames all ways welcome. 


	4. TK

Bite draw blood.  
  
Disclaimer: ~ I don't own Digimon it belongs Fox Kids and whoever else it belongs to. I don't own anything but the plot not breach of copyright intended I'm making no money out of it.  
  
Genre: ~ Supernatural / Action / Adventure.  
  
Rating: ~ PG - 13 for language and violence blood drinking vampires, witches and other things you get at Halloween.  
  
Summary: ~ The 02 Digi Destined go to a Halloween party and they get more then they bargained for. And what happens to each one of them after the party effects the prophecy about the Digi Destined children.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 4: ~ TK.  
  
"Come on let's round up the troops." Tai said to my older brother Matt. Tai was dressed as the grim reaper he had a scythe. Tai and Matt went over collected Ken and Izzy. Izzy was talking about the 'Windows XP'. Ken was listening to Izzy and adding bits himself.  
  
Matt was dressed as a werewolf. Izzy was dressed as the Y2K bug. Yolei was dressed as a witch. Cody was dressed as 'Ron Weasley' from 'Harry Potter'. Sora was dressed as a sorceress. Joe was dressed as a dragon. Ken was dressed as a vampire. Kari was dressed as a weretigeress. Davis was dressed as a werepanther. I was dressed as 'Draco Malfoy' from the 'Harry Potter' books. I was wearing black jeans and a black top and black robes that I'd brought from a shop. Mum had sown on a 'Slytherin' house emblem on the front of the robes.  
  
I talking to the other members of the basketball team who were convinced that I fancied Kari, which I said I didn't. Which they all found really funny. Matt's band the Teenage Wolves played their new song called 'She howls to the moon'. Which was fitting because it was Halloween tonight and it had just been a full moon last night. Matt and Tai walked around collecting us all. Matt had said that we had all come together and it was better if we all leave together so that none of us got drunk.  
  
I don't see what's Matt's problem I'm not going to get drunk all alcohol tastes the same to me it's all bitter or bubble and bitter. I told everyone it was my birthday tomorrow and they could all come round for a big Digi Destined get together. Ken didn't know it was my birthday tomorrow and apologised a few times.  
  
When I got home Mum and Patamon were both asleep. I went to sleep. But I was woken by someone pouring something down my throat. It felt warm like blood but it didn't taste salty and metallic like human blood. I tried to fight my bonds but I got no where. I suddenly had the need to run and be free. What the hell had got into me. Suddenly one image flashed across my consciousness it was the image of a unicorn I suddenly new with crystal clear clarity that was what I was a unicorn how the hell had that happened and what was going to happen to the prophecy about the Digi Destined humans.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What do you think? Please Read & Review! Flames all ways welcome. 


End file.
